


Пиррова победа

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть, Ламбо.</p><p>Он сидит к ней вполоборота, держа сигарету в пальцах и задумчиво рассматривая потолок. Не оборачиваясь к стоящей на пороге хозяйке квартиры, гость отвечает:</p><p>— Никто не ожидал. Привет, И-пин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пиррова победа

И-пин возвращается домой уже в сумерках — хотя летом поздно темнеет, сегодня ей пришлось сильно задержаться. На автомате открыв дверь, мечтая лишь о холодном душе и мягкой постели, она входит и тут же удивленно застывает, прислушиваясь; в квартире есть кто-то чужой. К ней забрался вор? Что ж, он пожалеет о своем неосмотрительном выборе, уж это И-пин ему гарантирует.

Она осторожно ставит пустой короб из-под рамена у входа и неслышно крадется по коридору, в последний момент едва не спотыкаясь о мужские ботинки размера эдак сорокового. И-пин приглядывается и удивленно хмыкает; и дальше — переставив чужую обувь с середины коридора поближе к стене — она идет уже совершенно открыто.

— Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть, Ламбо.

Он сидит к ней вполоборота, держа сигарету в пальцах и задумчиво рассматривая потолок. Не оборачиваясь к стоящей на пороге хозяйке квартиры, гость отвечает:

— Никто не ожидал. Привет, И-пин.

— Неужели нельзя было открыть окно? — морщится она в ответ. — Ты мне всю квартиру провонял.

— Прости-прости, — Ламбо тянется и тушит сигарету в пепельнице, где валяется уже немало окурков. — Конспирация и все такое, сама понимаешь.

И-пин лишь вздыхает и идет открывать окно, стараясь не слишком глубоко дышать. Ворвавшуюся в комнату ночную прохладу она встречает с неподдельным облегчением, и лишь убедившись, что не задохнется в сигаретном дыму, И-пин наконец-то смотрит на Ламбо.

Кухня у нее небольшая — всего-то пять квадратных метров, так что влезли лишь холодильник, шкаф с кухонной утварью, мойка, стол и два табурета, на одном из которых сейчас и сидит Ламбо — прямо напротив нее, кстати. И-пин машинально отмечает, что выглядит он не лучшим образом — как будто минимум дня два не спал и уж точно последнюю неделю сидел на хлебе и воде; во всяком случае, круги под глазами и ввалившиеся щеки производят именно такое впечатление.

— Паршиво выглядишь, Ламбо, — замечает она, разрывая затянувшуюся паузу. — Когда ты в последний раз нормально спал?

— Да и ты не цветешь аки майская роза, — не остается в долгу тот. — С чего бы такой дивный алый цвет глаз?

Некоторое время они сверлят друг друга взглядами, но в конце концов не выдерживают и одновременно отводят глаза. И-пин раздраженно встряхивает головой, усаживается на подоконник и хмуро спрашивает:

— Так чем обязана твоему визиту?

Ламбо удивленно приподнимает бровь:

— Ты мне не рада?

— Я не верю, что ты пришел ко мне просто так.

— Зря, — он достает из пачки новую сигарету и смотрит на нее таким взглядом, будто в жизни не видел ничего интереснее. — Я всего лишь решил проверить, все ли у тебя хорошо.

Где-то с минуту они молчат, а затем И-пин тихо спрашивает:

— Что, в Вонголе сейчас совсем паршиво?

— Да как сказать, — задумчиво тянет Ламбо, даже не став отпираться. И-пин это кажется плохим признаком. — Вроде бы да. А вроде бы и нет.

Он со вздохом возвращает сигарету на место и поднимает на нее глаза. У Ламбо больной, усталый взгляд человека, который не знает, для чего ему дальше жить.

— Вот у кого сейчас точно все хорошо, так это у Варии, — задумчиво говорит он.

— Сбылась мечта идиота — Занзас все-таки стал Одиннадцатым, — кривится И-пин в ответ.

— Больше ведь правда некому.

Ламбо откидывается назад, упершись затылком в стену, и закрывает глаза.

— Ты совсем ничего не знаешь, да? — спрашивает он.

— Немного, — помедлив, все же отвечает И-пин. — Я поддерживаю связь с Фуутой.

— Рейтинговый Фуута, — невесело хмыкает Ламбо. — Как же, как же. Давно удивляюсь, почему он до сих пор с Вонголой.

Он замолкает и добавляет некоторое время спустя:

— А вообще это странно, знаешь. Официально мы по-прежнему — Хранители колец Вонголы, да вот только нам давно уже нечего хранить. И это, конечно, не слишком положительно сказывается на нашем авторитете. Сейчас мы — рядовые бойцы. Хотя это кто как, конечно — Хибари полностью отделился от Вонголы, да и о Мукуро давно ничего не слышно… Зато Рёхей в основном ходит на миссии с Варией, а Гокудера с Ямамото, я слышал, предпочитают работать вместе. После смерти Цуны они стали совсем не разлей вода.

— Да, Фуута говорил об этом, — кивает И-пин. — А что Кьёко с Хару?

Ламбо пожимает плечами:

— Рёхей говорил, что Кьёко вышла замуж. А Хару… кто знает. О ней давно ничего не слышно.

И-пин без особого удивления думает, что, наверное, Хару с Кьёко поступили правильно. Несмотря ни на что, у них все же получилось наладить нормальную жизнь. Во всяком случае, она надеется на это.

И все же немного жаль…

— А ты сам, Ламбо? — спрашивает она.

Он приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на нее:

— А что я? Живу себе тихо, делаю, что приказано. Как и положено рядовому сотруднику Вонголы.

— И поэтому ты выглядишь так, будто вторую неделю подряд живешь на помойке? — приподнимает брови И-пин. Она безжалостна, но они знают друг друга с самого детства и в их отношениях изначально не было место лжи.

Ламбо криво усмехается, открывая и второй глаз:

— Вот за что тебя люблю, так это за подкупающую честность и неподражаемую логику. Нет, я не живу на помойке. Пока.

— Ты в бегах? — резко спрашивает И-пин; сейчас она по-настоящему обеспокоена и даже не пытается этого скрыть.

— Я надеюсь, до этого не дойдет.

— Что значит «ты надеешься»?!

— У Вонголы сейчас сложная внешнеполитическая ситуация, — не к месту говорит он. — Наши силы были подорваны войной с Мильфиоре десять лет назад, и, боюсь, с тех пор они так и не восстановились толком. Плюс жесткая политика Занзаса по отношению к другим семьям — вместе это дает не самые лучше результаты.

— При чем здесь это? — прищуривается И-пин.

Ламбо с досадой взмахивает рукой:

— Да ни при чем, в общем-то. Наверное, я просто слишком устал.

— Похоже, у вас там и внутреннеполитическая ситуация весьма сложна.

Несколько секунд он молчит, а затем усмехается и закрывает глаза снова:

— Можно и так сказать.

И-пин подтягивает колени к подбородку и смотрит на человека, которого привыкла считать вечно юным неугомонным придурком и редкостным выпендрежником. Вот уж на кого он сейчас похож меньше всего, так это на неугомонного придурка. Это почти страшно, на самом-то деле, — видеть его таким.

— Я недавно его видел, — внезапно говорит объект ее размышлений. — Я и забыл, каким он был юным.

Сначала она не понимает, о ком он говорит, а когда до нее наконец-то доходит, И-пин резко подается вперед, рискуя свалиться с подоконника:

— Десятилетняя базука, да? Битва Колец?

— Совершенно верно, — Ламбо улыбается, не открывая глаз. — Ах, как жаль, что я так и не успел набить Леви морду. Сейчас-то этого так просто не сделаешь.

— Силенок не хватает?

— Возможности не представляется, — фыркает Ламбо.

В кухне повисает тишина, переполненная совместными воспоминаниями, когда трава была зеленее, вода мокрее, а солнце светило ярче.

— А помнишь?.. — одновременно начинают они и тут же неловко осекаются; И-пин смеется смущенно, дергая себя за косичку, а Ламбо взъерошивает волосы, в какой-то момент успев открыть глаза.

— Какими же мы были сопляками, — наконец говорит она, качая головой. — Даже и не верится.

— О да, — подхватывает он. — Особенно ты.

— Ты был ничуть не лучше, — парирует И-пин. — Даже хуже, пожалуй. Как Цуна вообще допустил тебя до Битвы Колец?

Ламбо пожимает плечами:

— На него надавили Червелло. Знаешь… сейчас я им почти благодарен за это.

Вновь повисает молчание, только на этот раз не уютное — скорее мрачное, пожалуй. И-пин думает, что да, она тоже была бы рада, если бы сейчас могла перенестись на двадцать лет назад.

Только вот в этом мире не бывает чудес. А те, что бывают, весьма прозаично объясняются кольцами, коробочками и Десятилетней Базукой.

— А где она сейчас? — спрашивает она. И объясняет, когда Ламбо с недоумением смотрит на нее: — Десятилетняя Базука?

— Кто знает, — задумчиво говорит он. — Она пропала ещё до войны с Мильфиоре. Наверное, об этом нужно спрашивать Ирие — в конце концов, это он построил ее прототип.

— Как он, кстати?

— Кто, Ирие? Да что ему сделается. Опять вместе со Спаннером мастерит какую-нибудь хренотень.

На самом деле ей не интересно — Ламбо не может этого не понимать, но расспросы все лучше угрюмой тишины. И поэтому он, конечно же, не удивляется, когда она после очередной паузы в их разговоре — на самом-то деле пауз в нем намного больше, чем слов, — говорит:

— А наш магазинчик закрывают.

— О, — только и отвечает он. — Почему?

— Прибыль не покрывает расходы на его содержание. Наверное, ещё месяц-два — и нас окончательно закроют.

У нее абсолютно сухие глаза. Ламбо кивает, и, отводя взгляд, спрашивает:

— Это поэтому ты в начале нашей встречи косплеила вампира?

— Ага. Просто знаешь… Для меня наш магазинчик — это все. Я ведь сначала устроилась туда, чтобы накопить денег на университет, а потом как-то заработалась и осталась. Этот магазинчик — почти десять лет моей жизни.

Ламбо молчит, и она благодарна ему за это. Если бы он начал ее утешать, она точно разревелась бы снова.

Так они и сидят в молчании — долго, И-пин кажется, будто целую вечность; наконец Ламбо вздыхает и поднимается:

— Я, наверное, пойду.

— Среди ночи? — возражает ему И-пин и спрыгивает с подоконника. — Куда ты пойдешь? Переселишься-таки на помойку? Не неси ерунды.

— Я не хочу ставить тебя под удар, И-пин, — мягко говорит Ламбо, но она лишь криво усмехается.

— Не неси ерунды, — повторяет И-пин и отворачивается. — С мафии не уходят так просто, ты же знаешь. Если мной заинтересуются, то одна твоя ночевка у меня совершенно ничего не изменит. Пойдем, я постелю тебе на диване.

…Утром она просыпается от того, что кто-то пытается неслышно одеться и выскользнуть из квартиры. Она не показывает виду, что проснулась, и ещё долго после хлопка входной двери лежит с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к удаляющемуся реву мотоцикла вдали.


End file.
